Azriel
is the First unit of Flügel, therefore making her Jibril's "older sister" and the Representative of the Council of Eighteen Wings. Her title allows her first say during emergencies but any other decisions still must go through the Council (of which she is a member). She is on the cover of Volume 5 and appears in Episode 12. She was the first Flügel created and thus is the oldest amongst them. Her role during The Great War was a conveyor of Artosh's will to the rest of the Flugel. She was responsible for passing the law regarding the sharing of books among the Flügel. It is revealed in Volume 5 that Azriel has a mental connection to the Phantasma Avant Heim and is considered its representative. Appearance She has an appearance similar to that of the other Flügel as an angelic-like being, but with some notable differences. She has medium length sea green hair that goes from yellow to orange at the tips, and her eyes are heterochromatic (her right eye is blue, the left one is golden). Unlike the other Flugels, she possesses a curved horn on the left side of her head, possibly representing her dual nature. Like Jibril, she also has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. Personality She seems to have a somewhat split personality that changes depending on who she is conversing with. Her personality seems to deviate mostly between a peppy, emotional state and a cold, relentless state (similar to Jibril's killing intent but a lot easier to identify in comparison to her emotional state). Most of the time, Azriel has quite a bubbly personality, and tends to add 'nyan' at the end of her sentences. Although she was the first Flügel to be created, she is actually quite stupid (as stated by Jibril) and her suggestions are usually unanimously rejected in the Council. Before the creation of Jibril, Azriel was a meciless being whom consider everything were expendable, including her fellow Flugel. It was her order that Raphael to be killed when the latter is in danger close of wide-range magic. Although Raphael was crippled yet survived, she remembered that the First unit did it with smile and ruled them with iron fist. Only to change into a sister figure the "exceptional" Jibril was built. Other times, Azriel, like most other Flügels, can be very condescending towards those whose Exceed ranking is lower than hers. She is also quite devious, and is quite skilled in mind games, as she was able to provoke Sora into accepting a challenge without realising. She still retains her habit of using 'nyan' as a sentence ender. Azriel was created to be a "Perfect" being, and therefore fears to fail and dive into the unknown. This makes her unable to understand the cause of her losses, and disables her from being able to learn.This fact, couple with the shared mental link with Avant Heim itself, resulted in lacks of individualism, creativity and most of all, awareness. This is what she contradicted most with Jibril as the exceptional unit embraces those qualities and the reason Jibril distains her. After the events in Volume 5, Azriel realised the unlimited potential of Imanity, because, as the most imperfect race, their ability to continuously build up information through failures and losses and put it to use grants them unlimited potential. This leads her to believe that they are "dangerous". Strengths Even by Flugel standards, she is immensely strong, having been the First Unit of Artosh's army, and being able to call on the powers of a second-ranked Phantasma, Avant Heim. In one such instance where she does so, Sora and Shiro, moving at over the speed of sound, are described as moving "as slow as a snail" to her. She is also very skilled at deception, successfully convincing the other Flugel that only she could order them to commit suicide, and forbidding it without her say-so, a lie that prevented their mass suicide after Artosh's defeat that remained unchallenged for over six thousand years. On first encountering Sora and Shiro, she convincingly seemed prepared to lose a game to them in order to get closer to Jibril, when in reality she intended to free her from service to them. Weaknesses Though she is smart, she has a great deal of difficulty understanding the importance of trying, learning, and failing, and particularly Jibril's actions. She is closed-minded to an extent that she is still oblivious to this "answer" even when many of the other Flugel seem to have found it. She also cares deeply for Jibril, trying (and failing) to convince the Council of Eighteen Wings to refer to her as "imouto", and stating that she would bet the Flugel's Race Piece for videos of her bathing. As such, harsh words from Jibril cut her to the quick, and cause her to become nihilistic. Also, even with Avant Heim's power within her, she is susceptible to the deception magic of a Dhampir who has absorbed a powerful Spirit such as blood (it is suggested that even an Old Deus might be fooled by such a thing). Trivia * Azriel is the name of an archangel, or demon, in Abrahamic religions, in which it was the archangel of death. It may be the reason for the horn on her head. Category:Characters Category:Flügel Category:Article stubs Category:Female characters Category:Main characters